Midnight Visitation
by tpal2150
Summary: Tessa drops in on the Captain for a little chat... Sequel to Love Stinks


**Midnight**** Visitation**   
  
Disclaimer: wish I owned 'em, but I don't  
  
Author: Shirley Long   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Synopsis: Tessa drops in on the Captain for a little chat... Sequel to Love Stinks

A/N:  Thank you to my beta Jim for all his help, and thanks to all those who reviewed the last story.  Glad you all are enjoying this.  So, without any further ado, here's the next story in the series.  Enjoy. 

*********************************

  
Tessa stood outside the window to Grisham's quarters, trying to work up the courage to go in. She pulled the note he'd left her several weeks before from her corset and re-read it. _Dios, why am I so__nervous about this?_ She shoved the paper back into its hiding spot. _Any other time, I'd just climb in, put my sword to his throat and __wake him up. Am I really letting myself get this worked up over a __stupid little note?_ She stole a peek at his   sleeping form through the thin curtains. He stirred a little and she quickly moved out of sight, flattening herself against the wall. _Why did I even come__here?  _She closed her eyes  for a moment, lightly banging the back of her head against the wooden surface as she did, and saw THEM…together…dancing…laughing…totally oblivious to her presence. It had  
upset her so much that she'd left the party uncharacteristically early. And now here she was, right in the middle of enemy territory, debating as to whether or not it'd be worth the risk to take Grisham up on his offer.  
  


"Oh, what the hell…"  
  
Having made her decision, Tessa cracked open the captain's window and climbed inside. She drew her sword, stole over to the bed, and placed the tip at his throat.  
  
"Grisham!" No response. She shifted the sword over to her left hand and used the right to give him a little nudge. "Grisham!" He stirred, but didn't wake. Time for more drastic measures. She reached back to smack him, only to have him jerk awake at the last  
second.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!"  
  
"Good." Tessa returned the sword to her right hand, keeping the tip leveled at his chin. "Now…get out of the bed." Smirking, Grisham did exactly as he was told. The sheet fell away and Tessa's mouth dropped open as she stared at Grisham's manhood. Shielding her eyes with her free hand, she quickly turned away from the sight. She felt all the blood rush to her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut and muttered a few quick Ave Marias.  
  
Grisham chuckled. "So, Queen, was there something you needed—or did you just come for the show?"  
  
"I…well…" Tessa tried to look him in the eyes as she spoke, but his…other attributes proved too distracting and she had to turn away again. "God…could you put some pants on already? I can't talk to you like this."  
  
"What's the matter?  It ain't like you've never seen this sort of thing bef--oh…sorry…sorry…" Tessa heard some movement behind her followed by a loud bang and some cursing. A few moments later, there was a light tap on her shoulder.  
  
"You can turn around now. It's safe. I promise." Cautiously, she turned, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that his lower half had mercifully been covered. Granted, pants were the only thing he was wearing, but it was definitely an improvement from before.  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Hey, I really am sorry about that. I didn't realize that you were…I mean, you don't exactly look all that innocent and… and I'm just gonna shut up before I give you a reason to use that sword."  
  
A look of confusion appeared on Tessa's face. Grisham was apologizing—and meaning it. Sure, he'd written one in the note he'd left. But, with a written apology, there was no way to tell if it was genuine or not. Actually seeing him give one in person, on the other hand, hardly left any room for doubt.  
  
"It's…okay…really…you just caught me off-guard. Next time, I'll know better."  
   
"That's good. So…what exactly did you come here for?" He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to join him.  
  
"I don't think so." Instead, she sat down at the desk and propped her feet up. Next thing she knew, Grisham had shoved them off of it and was closely examining the surface.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? You could've scratched it!"  
  
She sat up straight in the chair. "Sorry…I didn't know you cared so much about your furniture."  
  
"Not exactly my furniture."  
  
"Really? I could've sworn that this was your place…"  
  
"Only so long as I'm captain. Most of this stuff belongs to Montoya. Anything that gets damaged comes out of my pay. And between you and that damned doctor…"  
  
_Great.  Why did Grisham have to bring HIM into this_?   Tessa tried to maintain her composure, but a lone tear managed to escape.  
  
Grisham watched the tear drip down her face. "Ah…so that's what this is about. What did the bastard do this time?"  
  
"I saw him at Montoya's party earlier this evening…with HER. They've gone public, which means that any chance I might've had to get him back is officially gone."  
  
"Wait a minute—I don't remember seeing you at the party…"  
  
"I lurk, okay?" Her snapped answer silenced any arguments from the Captain.  
  
"Fine, they've gone public. So what?"  
  
"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be on my side here."  
  
"I am…really…just let me play devil's advocate for the moment.  Seriously, what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"Well, I don't know…what if they get married and, best case scenario, I end up like you."  
  
"Ouch…that hurts. It really does," Grisham said, clutching his heart as if wounded. "Honestly, what's so bad about being me? I have a great job…"  
  
"…as Montoya's lapdog…"  
  
"…a decent place to live…"  
  
"…that doesn't even belong to you…"  
  
"…money in my pocket…"  
  
"…which you earned by murdering innocent people…"  
  
"…I can have any woman in this town that I want…"  
  
"…as long as they're married or you're paying them…"  
  
Grisham stood up. "Alright, that's it! I don't know why I even bother. I mean, you come here and whine because your man left for greener pastures, and then you turn around and treat me like shit. You have got to be the most selfish, arrogant person I've ever laid eyes on."  
  
"Me?" Tessa shot up out of her chair and moved right into Grisham's face. "Why you cocky, egotistical son of a bitch! Have you looked in a mirror lately?"  
  
"Ok, so that's the way we're gonna play now, huh? You know, I was this close to feeling sorry for ya. I really was. Not anymore though, not with that attitude. After all, it's all about you, isn't it? Your problems…your feelings…to hell with everyone else, right? Jesus, it's no wonder the doc started looking elsewhere…"  
  
"You should talk. Sitting around, waiting for a happily married woman to up and leave her husband for you. Why? Because you think you can offer her a better deal? Please…could you possibly be any more self-absorbed?"  
  
"Arrogant bitch!"  
  
"Cocky bastard!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Hate you more!"  
  
They looked into each other's eyes. Their lips met, drawn together by some unseen force. The kiss was deep, probing, filled with fire and passion. Her arm snaked its way around his neck, fingers tangling themselves in his hair. His arm wrapped around her waist, drawing their bodies even closer together. Both participants lost in the moment as their tongues battled for supremacy.  
  
Then it was over, just as quickly as it had begun. Tessa pulled away as if burned. Her mind was a jumble, unable to form even the slightest hint of a coherent thought. Guided by instinct alone, she turned and ran out the door, disappearing into the night.  
  
                                               ***************************  
  
Confusion overcame Grisham as he watched the Queen race from his quarters. Feeling rather weak in the knees, he collapsed into the desk chair she'd previously occupied. He ran his right hand through his hair. _Ok, what the hell just happened here? One minute we're__screamin' at each other, and the next…man, that was some kiss too.  __Last person who kissed me like that was …no, it couldn't be…could __it?_  
  
The end (for now)


End file.
